Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Deleted scenes
These are the deleted scenes from the 2019 film Thomas and the Magic Railroad where it was found on the DVD and Blu-ray releases. List of deleted scenes Alternate Opening (In transcript 1) (Shows the film's opening logos) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures present In association with Gullane Entertainment Legendary Pictures and ImageMovers A HiT Entertainment and Paramount Pictures production Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film Starring Ariel Winter as Lily Stone Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha with Nicolas Cage as P. T. Boomer Matt Wilkinson as the voice of Diesel 10 and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas and the Magic Railroad Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Hello, I'm Mr. Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart and the Magic Railroad that brought them together... as they were meant to be. (Thomas coming out of the tunnel, whistling) Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Every story, like a railroad has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. Thomas: Hello. (whistling) Mr. Conductor: (narrating) But he's running a little late today. (Scene cuts to the bridge) Mr. Conductor: (narrating) This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. The magic here is closely linked with a special universe in this story. (Scene cuts to Knapford Station with all the engines) Gordon: Good morning James: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, James; Edward. Edward: Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Morning, Percy. Hey, wake up. (Henry chuffs under the bridge with a freight train and over Bulgy's Bridge with Edward passing by him with cattle cars as Percy passes with freight cars by Thomas with Annie and Clarabel under the bridge, Bertie honking as he rolls by) Mr. Conductor: (narrating) Everything runs swell here. Under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt, of course. Summer Sundae (In transcript 3) Junior: This is a really bad line! Hello! This shell phone's not working properly! Mr. Conductor: Junior, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! Junior: Hello! (dials number as the signal line went down and then he throws the shellphone away and sighed) I will go to Shining Time, but first I would get the last taste of my summer sundae. (grabs a giant drinking straw) I just hope my cousin is alright. (Then there was trouble. Junior tries to take a last sip, but the sundae got splashed onto Junior) (Junior was disappointed) Junior: I want my money back. Boomer Found the Dynamite (In transcript 5) (Boomer digging at the base of cliff with a shovel) Boomer: I will get my revenge on that Burnett Stone with that engine... (the shovel hit something very hard) What the? (He dig with his hands and takes out a box of dynamite that say's "DANGER EXPLOSIVES", but it has a locker so he break it with the shovel and he opened it) Boomer: Well, well, there's so many dynamite in this, (thinking) I think I could save those for later. I'll use some that can explode the mountain to find Burnett hiding in the underground workshop, so that I can get my revenge of this engine. (Boomer close the box of dynamite and puts it on his motorbike then he drive off to Shining Time) At the Mountain (In transcript 6) (After when Lily is going with Thomas to get Burnett, Boomer is walking at the mountain carrying a box of dynamites) Boomer: That kid almost get me killed and he ruined my motorbike. I will put those dynamites to make a gift like as in a dreadful gift to Burnett. (Later in the Magic Railroad where Thomas and Lily got the truck and been going to the Muffle Mountain) (The magical sound is slightly loud where Boomer notice) Boomer: Huh. I think I heard the magic, I have to find out. Boomer in the Magic Railroad (In transcript 7) Lily: Thomas! Thomas: You've found her! And she's beautiful! (Burnett to Lady's whistle, encouraging Lily to blow it which she does. Thomas whistles after her) (Then Boomer is hiding and have a sneak peek that he saw Lady) Boomer: (scheming) It's her. And now, it is my time to get this engine and there will be no more magic anymore. (Lady chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor) Train Chase (Extended Scene) (In transcript 8) (Thomas chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor, whistling and catching up with the rest of the group just as they are discovered by the diesels) Diesel 10: (as he moves closer towards Thomas and Lady on the track next to them) Ha-haaa! There's the blue puffball, and just look who else I've found! Splodge, get over here and destroy! Splatter: No, no, you do it yourself! Dodge: Yeah, yeah, do it yourself! We don't like you, and we mean that! Splatter: Yeah, we mean that! Dodge: Emphatically. Splatter: Wait, what does that mean? Dodge: I don't know, I have no idea. Splatter: Well, it's a good word. (Boomer, still in Thomas' wake, flies through the magic buffers) PT Boomer: (screams) Ooh, wait for me! I'm after that engine! (Boomer lands onto Diesel 10's cab) Boomer: Oof! Diesel 10: That makes two of us! Thomas: Run, Lady! Quickly! And I'm going to help you! Burnett: (hopping inside Lady's cab) So am I, my Lady. I will not let you down again. Diesel 10: Ah, who needs you or that stupid steamroller, Splodge? I've got a new ally anyway. I'm going after those 2 steam engines, myself! (chuffs after Thomas and Lady) Splatter: You sure you don't because we're leaving Sodor immediately. Dodge: Yeah, and good luck with completing your task of whatever it is. Hope you fail to resist the... uh... what kind of a bridge? Mr. Conductor: (as Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10 chuff away) Watch out for the viaduct! It's dangerous! Dodge: Oh, yeah! That kind of a bridge. That's a viaduct! Right. Splatter: Yeah, right, right. (Mr. Conductor thinks for a moment and shouts) Junior: What's the matter? Mr. Conductor: Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the... Mr. Conductor And Junior: ...gold dust! (both scream) (Scene cuts to Diesel 10 and Boomer chasing after Thomas, Lady and Burnett) Boomer: Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone! And that engine too! Burnett: (looking back) No, you won't, Boomer! Boomer: Why not!?! Burnett: Because the magic you refused to believe in will get the better of you! Diesel 10: You can run but you can't hide! Right, Boomer? (opening and closing his claw and cackling) Boomer: Right. Diesel 10: Someone is being a really little engine today! (opening and closing his claw and cackling at Thomas) Boomer: Hey Burnett! (Burnett turns his head, Boomer grabs one of his dynamites and light it) Think fast! (throws very far and it landed on the railroad) Thomas: Ooh, hurry! Go faster, Burnett, before we get exploded into smithereens! (Burnett thinking fast where he saw a lever that he can switch the railroad to safety so he succeed, Thomas and Lady is going to the next track where Diesel 10 follows them) Diesel 10: Coming, puffball! (cackling) (Diesel 10 and Boomer chase Thomas and Lady over a watermill) Diesel 10: (laughs evilly) Bweh-heh-heh-heh! (singsong) Look out! (Thomas and Lady went through the tunnel) Diesel 10: Here I come! Duck, Pinchy! You too, Boomer! (cackles) (As Diesel went through the same tunnel which Lady and Thomas went through, Pinchy, Diesel's metallic claw, ducked through the tunnel, so does PT Boomer) (Thomas and Lady are seen getting away from Diesel 10) (Boomer is lighting up the dynamite but he accidentally dropped onto Diesel 10) Boomer: Diesel 10, would you be careful of this? Those dynamites will kill us all! Diesel 10: Oh, it wouldn't explode if you had never started lighting it up. (At the track where Emily carry the trucks until she stops and saw Thomas, Lady and Diesel 10 pass by) Emily: Woah! I didn't know I can see engines being chased by Diesel 10 before. (The heroes and even Diesel 10 went under a bridge) Diesel 10: I like my lunch "steamed"! (Diesel 10 laughs as he moves closer to Thomas and tries to grab him) Diesel 10: (growling) PUFFBALL! Thomas: Get away from me! (chuff faster) (They then chase over another bridge and under Percy, who is pulling a goods train) (Burnett looks at PT Boomer, who takes his gloves off) Boomer: Okay, Burnett! Hahahaha! The gloves are off! (Boomer throws the gloves at Burnett and makes a gesture with his arms) (Burnett then looks at Diesel 10) Diesel 10: Heh! Pretty fast... for a puffball. (Burnett then looks away) (The viaduct starts to crumble and Lady starts to cross it) Burnett: Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too. Lady: (crosses the bridge) With your help, are you ready, Thomas? Thomas: Yes, I think you're right, Lady. Little engines can do big things! (Lady goes across the viaduct, which grows wider. Thomas follows her.) (A stone falls and Lady crosses safely before Thomas.) Boomer: Oh no, you don't, you over-sized toy train! (throws a dynamite at the viaduct) (As the dynamite exploded, more stones fall, making a gap. Thomas faster goes to the gap, passed the smoke of the dynamite, and jumps through.) (Two pieces of arc fall, making a big one.) Thomas: I... I did it. I did it! Burnett: Well done, Thomas! Well done! (blows Lady's whistle and Thomas whistles after him) (Diesel 10 attempts to cross the bridge but then looks down and gasps) Diesel 10: Uh oh. Ooh, what's going on? (Boomer takes his goggles off in a surprise) Boomer: Stop, Diesel! Use the brakes! Diesel 10: Whoa, hold it, hold it. Hold on, hold on, I can't hold the brakes! Boomer: WHAT?! (Diesel 10 tips as he and PT Boomer screamed for their lives, falling down the viaduct) (Boomer falls onto the barge but Diesel 10's claw extends and manages to grab onto a broken track from the viaduct) Diesel 10: Puffball! Teapot! Oh! I can't hold onto the broken track much longer! (The sleeper board breaks, and Diesel 10 falls down below.) Diesel 10: Ah! Tin cannon! (Diesel 10 lands into a sludge-filled barge.) (The towboat tows the barge with Diesel 10 away.) (Diesel 10 sighs and is almost fallen from the barge.) Diesel 10: (sighs in defeat) They'll pay for this! (Boomer spits out sludge and looks at his hands, which were all covered in sludge. He then runs to the side of the barge and watches the heroes win, making Boomer frustrated then he turn to Diesel 10 with his angry eye.) Boomer: (to Diesel 10) You should've known the viaduct was collapsing, Diesel! Diesel 10: Oh. Oh well, just look on the bright side, Boomer. Nice time of the year for a cruise, eh? (chuckles slightly but disappointedly as the barge tows the two antagonists away) Boomer: How could it be much worse than this?! Sir Topham Hatt Returns to Sodor (In transcript 8) (The CGI bluebird was flying across the sky, until he saw Harold the Helicopter taking Sir Topham Hatt back to his own railway) (Cuts to Harold landing on the helicopter pad at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center) Sir Topham Hatt: Thanks, Harold. Harold: You're welcome, sir. Good day. (Harold flies away) (Fades to the Sodor Railway on the next day, when Gordon dropped off Sir Topham Hatt at his office) Adult Lily: The next day, Gordon dropped off Sir Topham Hatt at his office at his own railway, by the time he returned from his vacation. Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Gordon. Now I shall get back to work on my own railway. Gordon: You're welcome, sir. Well, I must be off now. Goodbye. (blew his whistle and chuff away) Sir Topham Hatt: Now, where is Diesel 10? (Thomas came along with Lady, the lost magical engine from the Magic Railroad) Thomas: Good morning, sir. May I introduce you to Lady, the lost magical engine from the Magic Railroad? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. Hello, Lady. Lady: Hello, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Um, I was just wondering, where is Diesel 10? Lady: Well, he's still in the barge full of sludge. He tried to destroy me for good along with an evil human who does not believe in magic. Thomas: His name is Pete Tiberius Boomer, sir. He's Burnett Stone's old enemy. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, really? Thank you for telling me all about this, you two. Thomas & Lady: You're welcome, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I must look for Diesel 10, now. He'll be punished, and I'll be very cross. (Sir Topham Hatt went to his car and drove off to look for Diesel 10) (Fades to Lily (who is now an adult) and her son Burnett, Jr. at his bedroom 20 years later) Adult Lily: And so, that is where our story ends. As our friends returned to their homes to Shining Time and the Island of Sodor and with their controller back, they all lived happily ever after. (Scene cuts to a bedroom, a boy in bed and his parents and his dog Jeff by his side. Our narrator is revealed and it is revealed that the story was told from a future perspective) Burnett Jr.: Thanks, mommy. That was a good story. Adult Lily: (chuckles) You're welcome, my young Burnett. Adult Patch: Fine work... Lily. Adult Lily: (laughs) Thanks, Patch. I guess I have to get the little one to bed, huh? Adult Patch: Yep. Good night, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: Good night, daddy. Adult Patch: Come on, Jeff. (Jeff barks as the two of them exit the room) Burnett Jr.: Good night, mommy. Adult Lily: (tucking Burnett Jr. in) Good night, little Burnett Jr. Your grandfather and I did form a great bond during the events of the story. I also received help from Jeff's great grandfather Mutt. (sighing) May both their souls rest in peace. Burnett Jr.: But, wait, mommy? Adult Lily: Yes, Burnett. Burnett Jr.: What happens after the story? Adult Lily: What do you mean? Diesel 10 and Boomer Gets Punished (In transcript 8) Burnett Jr.: Well, after everyone returned home, you and grandpa went back to Shining Time with Mr. Conductor and Thomas stayed on the Island of Sodor, right? Adult Lily: Yes, my son. Burnett Jr.: What would happen to P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10? Adult Lily: Well, I know that after Sir Topham Hatt returned to the Island of Sodor, he said something to Diesel 10... (Fades to Diesel 10 being carried out of the barge full of sludge by Rocky) (Rocky then puts Diesel 10 back on the rails at another track) (Sir Topham Hatt arrived when he saw Diesel 10) Sir Topham Hatt: Diesel 10, I can't believe you have harmed the engines and help an evil human who hated trains with the dynamites, it was wrong. Diesel 10: But... but... but, sir... Sir Topham Hatt: No buts! You and Boomer had destroyed the viaduct, in which you had caused confusion and delay! For now on, I'm sending you to the Sodor Ironworks, so you can work on smelting the iron for 6 months. Diesel 10: (upset) Yes, sir. (Diesel 10 chuffs off very upset and slightly mad) Diesel 10: (talking angrily to himself) Darn it! Now I've been punished by the Fat Hatt! (The scene changes to Adult Lily) Adult Lily: Boomer has been sent off to the police for the attack of my grandpa, so Pete will never return to Indian Valley and Shining Time again, due to the fact that he refused to believe in magic and the trains. Boomer has been sent to prison for a lifetime. Burnett Jr.: Okay, and even Lady? Alternate Ending (In transcript 8) Lily: Here, grandpa. I'd like you to have this. (drops gold dust into his palm) Burnett: Well, that's sweet of you, Lily. Here, give me the bluebird. (Lily hands him her bluebird and pours some of the gold dust on it) I think we should share it. (holds up the bluebird) Now we will always remember our Shining Time together. (Lily touches the bluebird and a rainbow color runs through it) (An inanimate toy bluebird, in which Burnett is holding, transforms itself into a living CGI animated bluebird, magically) Bluebird: (excited) I'm alive! Thanks a lot, Lily and Burnett Stone! (happy) Yee-haw! Free at last! (The CGI animated bluebird flew away into the sunset along with Thomas the Tank Engine) (The CGI animated bluebird and Thomas whistled to each other) (Fades to Shining Time where the magic is all back to normal and Mr. Conductor is back to planting bellflowers, suddenly pulling out an ice cream and eating it) (Cuts to Thomas chuffs into the sunset) Mr. Conductor: (narrating) And so, it comes to the happy ending of our story, and it's time for all of us to go home, just like Thomas. (Thomas whistles and chuffs out of view as the scene fades away to the end credits) Diesel scenes There are some of the deleted scenes of the character Diesel who appear in the film. Diesel 10's new henchmen (In transcript 1) Diesel 10: (chuffing through Knapford Station) Now where is this lost engine, I hope it was true that this crazy biker is looking for her. (Scene cuts to Diesel moving the Troublesome Trucks until they're laughing at him then he bumps the trucks) Diesel: Stop laughing you idiots! Diesel 10: I think I can use Diesel as my new henchmen. (chuffs towards to Diesel) Hey, what seems to be the trouble? Diesel: Nothing, just only pushing at some trucks which the Fat Controller told me to do this job for my bad behavior that it only like to teasing at the steam engines. Diesel 10: I see. Do you know anything about the lost engine? Diesel: The lost engine? It was just a legend. Diesel 10: True, but I've seen this engine and that crazy biker who wanted to destroy it. Hey, do you want to join me on my side? Diesel: Well, sure thing, right after I'm done with those trucks first. (Diesel start to pushed at the Troublesome Trucks who making silly faces) Sneaky (In transcript 2) Peter Sam: Oh dear, I hope he will get the sparkle back. Thomas: Yeah... I wish. (Diesel hide on the rock) Diesel: (cackling) I hope you will know what you're doing, Thomas. (chuffs away) Another Sneaky Trick construction Diesel 10 Plans construction George's Betrayal construction Diesel Fate construction